Elena, Should I Be Concerned?
by Abigail Mikaelson
Summary: Starts in 3x14, Elena tells Elijah about the blood in the champagne. After the ball, he follows her home and she tells him about the meeting with Esther. Then, they play a game. It's a game that he perfected over the last 1000 years. A game that he is an expert in. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. This is slight AU, there are canon pieces in here.
1. Warning

***Elena, Should I Be Concerned?***

Set in 3x14, begins when Elena and Elijah have their champagne glasses.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing unless it's something that you don't recognize. If that's the case, I more than likely own it. Everything belongs to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own (and hopefully your) leisurely pleasure.  
Anyway, from the rooftops of London it was...wait. Just kidding! That's Mary Poppins.

* * *

Chapter One: Warning

"Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" Elena looked away from Elijah and noticed Esther smiling at her, as if she knew exactly what Elijah was asking and Elena wouldn't tell him the truth at least until after the ritual was complete. Elena then spied an approaching waiter and stopped him. She gave her companion a warning glance and asked the waiter to hold their glasses. The young man quickly complied and patiently held their glasses as he glanced around the room. "Trust me," she muttered as she quickly turned before slipping her arms around his neck and placing her lips upon his. He silently complied and played along, cupping her face with one hand and gripping her waist with the other. "Don't drink," she murmured against his mouth before pulling away to retrieve their glasses and dismiss the waiter. The tapping of a glass echoed through the great hallway and Elijah turned to face his mother as she called for a toast. Heeding Elena's warning as he turned back toward her, he then pretended to drink.

Once the elaborate ball, and her fight with Damon, were over, Elena immediately drove home. When she entered her bedroom, as expected, Elijah sat in usual place by the window.  
He had closed the curtains and dimmed the lights as to not be seen. Elena walked over to her vanity and began removing her jewelry. She studied Elijah's appearance through the mirror; his tie was gone, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he was staring at her. Elena met his eyes for a moment and she quickly looked down, focusing on placing her earrings in the proper box. When she leaned back up, she jerked. Elijah was standing right behind her. He smiled slightly at her clear flinch and reached up to gently remove the pins from her hair. "For what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" he calmly asked for the second time that evening. Once all the pins were free, he stepped away and allowed her to slowly turn to face him. She looked up at him as he gestured for her to begin her tale.

Once it finished, Elena braced herself for a great reaction, but there wasn't one. Where she expected violence and anger, there was only loss and resignation. Unbeknownst to his siblings, Elijah had eventually given up on his hopes of reuniting his family to be as they were. His hopes were crushed again and again each time Niklaus would dagger their siblings. But this, this was too much. Elijah turned away from Elena and returned to his seat by the window. Elena cautiously moved to keel in front of him. "Elijah," she whispered with sympathy, "I am so sorry." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "They are not bonded, so I know that they will be safe tonight," he said quietly. "I will make this revelation known to my other siblings in the morning. I cannot face them tonight knowing that this false reunion will become a bloodbath." Elena gently placed her hands on his cheeks and his eyes opened slowly to stare deeply into hers.

"You can stay here tonight," she said. "If anyone comes looking for you, this is the last place they would ever think to check. You would be kinda safe here." Elijah took another deep breath and gave her another smile. "You, sweet Elena, are too kind for your own good," he said, aghast with how she was acting toward him. "First by warning me of the blood in the champagne, now by offering your home to me as a type of temporary sanctuary." Elijah was utterly appalled by how compassionate she truly was to him at the moment. He wanted to savor the heartwarming contact. Despite the misfortunes forced upon her by himself and his family, she still found it somewhere inside of her to trust him. He gave her a slight grin and took her hands in his. He stood, pulling her up with him, and said, "Come. I highly doubt you'll be wanting to sleep in that corset." Elena smirked mischievously at him and replied, "Why, Mr.  
Mikaelson, if i didn't know any better I would say you're trying to get me out of my clothes."

Elijah smirked playfully, something that he absolutely had never been since his time with a human Katerina. "And if I am?" he asked in a husky, seductive tone. The entire atmosphere of the room changed. "What are you to do to defend yourself?" He slowly stalked toward her, his inner beast figuratively jumping for joy when she stepped backward. He advance upon her until she had backed herself into a corner, literally. He placed one hand by her head on the wall and the other brushed the hair away from her throat before settling on the crook of her neck.  
He bent and began leaving trails of light kisses and small, seductive nips along the skin of her throat. He smirked when he smelled her sudden arousal. "A mere human girl against an Original who's lived for a millenia. I would say that the odds are hardly in your favor." Elena trembled as Elijah slowly ran his tongue up and down her carotid artery. Elena had no idea when this game of seduction began, but she knew that it was a game that she was losing.

"Eli...jah," she whispered breathlessly. "Yes, lovely?" he asked between he assault on her neck. His hands had relocated themselves to rapidly changing places on her body. He had wrapped his hand from the wall around her waist and it moved repeatedly with his ministrations. The other had slid down the front of her body to brush his fingers along the swells of her breasts. He heard her struggling to form words and smirked. That meant the inner monster's plan was working. "W-what if I was okay with th-that?"she asked timidly, her question ending in a sharp gasp.  
He had begun teasing her, scraping his fangs over her skin lightly. "Then I would tell you that you only need to do one thing for me," he replied calmly. He pulled away and heard her little whimper of protest. He grinned at the confused look on her face and leaned forward to lightly brush his lips over hers. "Finish playing this game with me."

* * *

And...that's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. If not, oh well. This isn't your story. It's mine. You know the drill. Read and Review, no flames, next chapter will be up if I get at least one review. BTW, it's the first story, so be nice.


	2. Learn Your Lessons

**Chapter Two: Learn Your Lessons**

Elena's brow furrowed before Elijah's tongue situated itself between her lips to mate with hers. He heard her heart race faster and she gasped as another tidal wave of arousal crashed over her. The hand behind her back had not been idle. Elena had not even noticed her dress had been loose before it was on the floor, and so was she. Elijah stood over her, his foot holding her in place, as he stared down at her. "Would you like to finish our game, Elena?" he asked in seductive curiosity. She nodded eagerly and he smirked. "Good," he said as he removed his foot from her stomach. Elena had a feeling that she knew where this was going. It was a scenario that had played itself over and over again in her head since she had met Elijah. Master and servant.  
Dominate and submissive. She noticed the straining of his pants at the zipper and her eyes widened. He notice her staring at his groin and spoke his first command, "On your knees, angel.  
You have much to learn." He smiled dangerously as she eagerly and quickly complied.

He knelt down to her at eye level and she shuddered when he brushed her hair back from her face. "Now that I have your attention," he murmured lowly, "I am going to set a few ground rules.  
First, to you, I am no longer Elijah. I am Master. Am I clear?" He suppressed a smile as she replied, "Yes, Master." Elijah smirked and stood again. "Second, should I choose to feed from you,  
I will allow you to choose where I feed from. Agreed?" Elena looked up at him through thick lashes and said, "Agreed, Master." He smiled down at her. "Good girl," he praised. "Now for the last rule. You must behave and do exactly as I say. If you do not follow my orders, or these rules, you will be punished severly. Am I understood?" He heard her heartbeat quicken as she said, "You are understood perfectly, Master." He commanded her to stand and remove her shoes, she did. She stood trembling before him in her lacy panties and push up bra, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily in anticipation. He slowly stalked around her and he could see her visibly shaking, fearing where the game could turn but at the same time not wanting it to end.

Elena cried out in pain-laced pleasure. Elijah pulled his fangs from her breast. "Have you learned your lesson yet, my love?" he asked with desire dripping from every word. "I have, Master.  
Please! No more!" He smiled up at her and said, "One more bite. Then we're done with this little exercise." Their clothing had been long gone. He made trail of kisses down her body until he was faced with her aching clit. He had made her come three times without touching her in any way sexual. He carefully pulled her legs over his shoulders before slowly parting her dripping folds with his tongue. Elena screamed into the room as his mouth latched onto her clit. He pulled back and commanded she remain silent before he went back to his task. Elena bit her lips, stifling her sounds of pleasure as best as she could. A sharp, quick pain came from her inner thigh and she threw her hands over her mouth to stop the cry that had threatened to spring forth. Her chest heaved with the force of her rapid breaths. Elijah smirked against her skin as he drank deeply. He finished quickly and removed his teeth from her thigh and pulled himself up over her body.

He hovered over her slightly, his body pinning her to the bed but not crushing her, as he ran his tongue over her throat. He brushed over the punctures on her neck and she shivered in pleasure.  
He placed his lips next to her ear and asked, "Are you still with me, my love?" She began to nod her head before remembering that she must always speak to answer a question. "Yes, Master,"  
she replied. "I am still with you." He placed a soft kiss to the punctures on her neck before removing himself from her body. "Good," he said with a smirk. "Do you still have your energy?" She quickly replied to her master. He gave her a cold smile. "Come to the end of the bed." She rapidly complied and once she was there, she looked at the floor. He smirked devilishly at her quick submission. This would teach her to follow is rules.

Elijah knelt in front of her and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head until their eyes were locked. "Elena," he said lowly, dangerously. "Have you truly learned your lesson?" Elena spoke quietly, "Yes, Master, I have. I will always call you Master during our game, never Elijah." He smiled widely. "Good girl. I am glad to see that." He stood and her eyes followed. "Now we may continue with your training." Over the next 45 minutes, Elijah quickly taught Elena all that she needed to know for their game that night. The stirrings in his pants became stronger and that was when he decided to end her training for the moment. "It is time to apply what you have learned in these past hours. Are you ready?" he asked. Elena glanced up at him through thick lashes from her place on the floor. "I am ready, Master." she replied, her voice laced thickly with desire. He smiled and gestured for her to return to her bed. She scrambled up to its surface gracefully and turned back to face him. He began slowly stalking towards her as he unbuttoned his shirt. "And so our game truly begins..."

* * *

Wow! I did not expect to get so much feed back on just the first chapter! Thanks so much to all who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. There will probably be a little or a lot of smut in the next chapter. I just hope that if I do write it, it won't suck or get deleted.

Casey: I will try to update as soon as I am able.

Juti: I have considered this greatly. They will find out eventually, I am just not sure about the when.

Until next time, keep reading and reviewing. I now know how author's feel when they get feedback.  
-Abigail Mikaelson


	3. The Game Has Only Just Begun

**Chapter 3: The Game Has Just Begun**

Warning: There is smut in this chapter. If you don't like reading that sort of thing, I will have the beginning and end of the smut section marked with asterisks (*). You can just skip over it. If you do enjoy smut, then ignore the asterisks and continue reading. Afterward, you can judge. But not too harshly. I already think that my smut will suck. Oh, well.

* * *

Elena was visibly trembling in anticipation after Elijah finally removed his shirt. She focused on the thick muscle of his arms before staring hungrily at his torso. She followed the path of his abs down to where they disappeared into his pants and bit her lip. Lust darkened Elijah's eyes as he watched Elena's reactions to his body. He tossed his shirt carelessly on the floor and grabbed her legs, roughly jerking her down the bed until her thighs were hanging off the end. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "Stay" before removing himself from her. He quickly undid his belt and laid it next to her. He then walked over to her window, locked it, and closed the curtain. He locked the door as well. Before returning to her, he flicked of the overhead light, leaving them visible only by the lamp next to her bed.

"You have permission to speak, but choose your words wisely," he said suddenly. Elena jumped slightly, not anticipating how turned on he sounded. "What are you going to do?" she asked timidly.  
He smirked slightly and replied, "I'm very sure that you already know the answer to that." Elena's breathing hitched noticeably. "Will you heal me before you leave?" Elijah slowly walked over to stand between her thighs, his massive cock straining against his high-end briefs. He grabbed her wrists and jerked her body up to meet his. His arms wrapped around her body, allowing no space for escape. He stared at her, a dark and dangerous look on his face as he replied, "I shall heal you if I so see fit." He wrapped her legs around him and knelt on the bed. "However," he said as he laid her back into the pillows. "If I feel you must wear my mark, then you shall." Taking advantage of him having no pants and her legs around her waist, Elena used her feet to slowly push Elijah's underwear down his legs. He complied with what she silently asked with her body language and he promptly kicked them off.

Elijah pressed every line of his body against Elena's and held her down. Her every breath shook. Be it with fear, excitement, or anticipation, he didn't know. She looked up at him shyly, her thick lashes tipping half-mast eyes. Her hair framed her face perfectly. Elijah brushed a stray curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her softly for the first time that night. "Are you ready, my love?" he asked in a husky whisper. She gave him a small smile and replied, "Yes, Master." He leaned back, kneeling back on his knees between her spread thighs. Elena blushed at the sight of his thick member. He gripped it in one hand, holding her hips still with the other, and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up at her expectantly and said, "This is your last chance to back out Elena. Once I have you, I will not stop, not even if you wish it otherwise." Elena leveled her gaze and replied, "I'm not afraid of this, or of you." He smirked and inserted his tip inside her.  
Her heart began racing. "You should be," he said. One quick thrust and he was buried to the hilt deep inside her.

Elijah's jaw dropped and he stopped at her cry. She was so damn tight! Elana gripped the bedding tightly in her hands as her inner walls struggled to accommodate his impossibly thick length. He smiled devilishly at her slightly pained look and asked, "Too much for you too handle, my pet?" She let out a few shuddering breaths, "Nothing I haven't had before, Master." His smirk dropped instantly and was replaced with a dangerous look. He pulled his hips back until only the tips of him remained inside her before slamming back inside her. She screamed in pleasure, only a hint of pain from the initial meeting of their hips marring her ecstasy. "Well," he replied with another thrust of his hips. "Let's see what I can do to remedy that." She began crying out uncontrollably as he began pounding into her over and over and over again. He reveled in her cries, self-satisfied that he was the reason that they were springing forth from her kiss-swollen lips. He growled as she tightened around him. Her walls clenched down in orgasm and he swallowed the scream that bursts forth with a kiss.

***********************************************************************************************************************  
Elena panted and her eyes began drooping closed. Elijah reluctantly pulled back from her body, having been denied his own release. He then stopped and remembered that hey were still playing the game. Once her breathing began to even he startled her back to consciousness as he said, "Now what made you think that I was done with you?" Elena's eyes flew open and many stuttered apologies sprung forth from her lips. He smirked and ordered her to silence. "Come down to the end of the bed and stay there," he commanded. Elena rushed to please him and once she was there, she awaited his next order. He bent down slightly to whisper in her ear. Her breathing hitched as she felt his teeth on her skin. "Our game has only just begun..."

* * *

Alrighty then! That was chapter 3! I hope that the smut didn't suck too badly. If it did, oh well, sorry. That you to all the eager and slightly impatient people who pm'd me about posting this chapter.  
I hope to hear good things from all of you. I feel as if I am about to hit that familiar wall soon known as Writer's Block. The sneaky little devil. Review and my Elijah just might visit you in your dreams tonight!


	4. Esther Knows

Chapter 4: Esther Knows

Throughout the rest of the night, the two pleasured each other into exhaustion before starting back up and doing it all over again. They finished at 4:37 a.m. Elijah placed Elena on her side against his body. She didn't dare close her eyes without permission. As if reading her thoughts, Elijah smiled lovingly at her and said, "You may sleep now Elena. You did very well, my love. Get some rest." Elena smiled sleepily at him and closed her eyes obediently. He watched her breathe deeply as she slept and carefully brushed a stray sweaty curl from her face. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "Thank you, Elena," he whispered. He silently tried to ease himself from her body. Elena, as if sensing his approaching escape, rolled over more and placed her head on his chest. Elijah froze and then relaxed into the bed. His eyes began drifting closed and he thought, One night won't hurt. He wrapped an arm around Elena's sleeping body and succumbed to the darkness.

When Elena finally awoke, Elijah was gone. She rubbed her neck and winced. Gently, she brushed her fingers over the puncture marks. She smiled and stood from her bed. She almost collapsed, her legs were undeniably sore. She spotted a note on her window seat and went to retrieve it. It read:

_Elena,  
I thank you greatly for last night. I hope that you would be up for doing it again sometime.  
I feel that this letter will not be enough to convey my gratitude to you.  
So, I hope that you will join me this afternoon for a brief history lesson.  
I have no doubt you will enjoy it.  
If you wish to accompany me, you know how to contact me.  
Elijah_

Elena smiled and looked back to the window seat. There, next to where the letter had sat, was a white lily. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her robe. She cinched the tie around her waist and pick up the lily again and placed it in a skinny vase of fresh water. She smiled once more as she entered her shower. Every bruise, puncture, and hickey were attached to a pleasurable memory. Slowly, she began to prepare herself for her afternoon with her new friend.

* * *

*Meanwhile, at the Mikaelson Mansion*

Elijah straightened his tie before shrugging on his suit jacket. He hoped to hear from Elena soon. If she accepted his offer, he had an eventful time planned for her. As if on cue, his phone sounded with a text.

_message to Elijah Mikaelson from Elena Gilbert via iPhone_  
**I would love to join you this afternoon. About what time should I expect you?**

He smiled and hastily typed a reply before pocketing his phone.

_message to Elena Gilbert from Elijah Mikaelson via iPhone_  
**I will arrive shortly. Be prepared. Tell no one. Do not reply to this message.**

Elijah quickly made his way down the stairs. He was stopped by Esther on his way to the study. "Where were you after the ball last night?" she asked curiously. She was eager to find out why her binding spell had failed. "I had some business with an acquaintance of mine that needed attending to," he replied coolly. She smiled warily and said, "Perhaps you could tell me the next time you must run off to Gods know where to settle your business?"

Elijah smiled warmly at his mother, "Of course. I will be gone again tonight. I have quite a few matters to discuss with Miss Gilbert about the protection and security of Mystic Falls." Esther's smile didn't falter at the name of the doppelgänger. "Well then," she said quickly. "You had best not keep her waiting then." She touched his cheek before turning away and walking back to her reading room. Elijah thought nothing of it and left to meet his young lover. Esther met Finn and told him what she had gathered from Elijah. "He is laying with the doppelgänger whore. She warned him last night about the blood," she said angrily. Finn's brow furrowed as he asked, "What was the purpose of getting the girl's blood, Mother?" Esther explained her plan to him. "Will you help me Finn?" she pleaded. "I cannot do this alone." He nodded quickly and agreed before excusing himself. He sent Elijah a message, telling him that Esther knew before stepping inside The Grill.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. School sucks. So, Esther knows. What crazy escapades do you guys think Elijah has for Elena? Review and find out. So what did you guys think of the Elejah kiss in 4x18? When I saw it, I jumped up in excitement and screamed YES! Thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story. Also, those who leave me amazing reviews. You all make me extremely happy. BTW, sorry it's kinda short. Hopefully, the next few will be longer.

_Sneak peek at the next chapter: Elijah takes Elena to the caves and they come to a bit of a sex agreement (very 50 Shades of them), Kol finds out about The Elejah Agreement, Sage comes into the picture, Klaus and Rebekah get scolded for spying on Matt and Caroline, Stefan and Damon wonder briefly where Elena is, Esther tries to find a spell that will punish Elena, and Bonnie will make a decision that will shock everyone (even herself)._


	5. It Gives Away To Silence

Chapter 5: It Gives Away to Silence

Elena sat in silence, sipping a cup of chamomile tea to calm herself. She knew Elijah could appear at any moment. Her body tensed the moment her ears picked up the sound of whooshing air. "Elena." He was here. Slowly, her head turned to look back at him. "Mas- Elijah." He smirked at her obvious mistake in their routine greeting. He stepped toward her and offered his hand to help her up, which she accepted. "Are you ready, lovely Elena?" he asked with a quirked brow. She sighed and smiled, "I'm ready for anything you have waiting for me." He smirked and replied, "Oh, I do hope so." He held firmly to her hand and urged her out the door easily. as they began driving toward the caves, he smirked. If only she knew what I have planned for her, he thought.

After driving for twenty minutes, Elijah stopped in the middle of a wooded area. He exited the car and started walking farther in. Elena was quick to get out and follow. "I forgot how much I missed this land," he said in surprise. "I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago," she replied. He smiled warmly at her, "Do you know your school was built over an Indian village? It's where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact near that was a, there was a field where wild horses used to graze." Elena sighed in wonder, "That's incredible." Elijah only hummed in response. "Come," he commanded. She folowed him and smiled when he knelt to pick up a handful of dead grass. "Do you know this place too?" she asked curiously. He nodded, "I do, below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it was nature's way of protecting us against the savegery of the full moon. My mother said, 'There must be a balance.'"

She smiled as he stood again. Elijah glanced over at his young lover who was resting against a tree. "If you would hear me out and are interested, I may have a proposition for you," he said after staring at her for quite some time. "Let's hear it then," she said eagerly. "Do as I say. Continue living your life as you wish, with the expectation that you must exclude those brothers. Drop whatever it is you are doing when I call for you, no matter the importance. We will continue with our "affair", if you will. Then, when one of us tires of the other, we will speak. Until such time, you will always be at my complete mercy. If I feel you have done wrong or have displeased me in any way, then I will punish you as I see fit. Any mark bestowed upon your body by me will be worn like a badge of honor. But, that does not mean that you may stroll carelessly around taunting others with it. As per our previous arrangement, you will not be permitted to tell anyone of these events. Now, was any of that unclear?" he asked finally.

The scent of Elena's arousal permeated the air. She shook her head, "No." He arched a brow in warning. "No, what?" Elena looked sheepishly at the ground as he stalked closer to her. "No, Master," she corrected. He pressed his body fully against her's, tilting her chin up with his fingers and kissing her almost lovingly. "Good girl," he murmured. "I will let that little mishap slide this time. Do not let it happen again, my love." She heard the clear warning in his voice and replied quickly, "Yes, Master. It will not happen again." He smiled and kissed her again, "Good." He turned her around and placed her hands on the tree she had been leaning on momments before. "I want to see how well you deal with being deprived of orgasm. It should be something," he said casually. Her heart beat eratically as he removed her clothes in a flash, leaving her standing before him in deep blue undergarments. He smiled in apreciation as he ran his hand down the smooth curve of her back.

He stopped on her ass cheek and squeezed it teasingly before rearing his hand back and giving her ass a cruel slap. She cried out in surprise before he silenced her. "Today's activities require your silence or you will be punished. I need to test your ability to stay silent. Understood?" he asked, the threat clear in his voice. She nodded compliently, "Understood, Master." He smirks and slaps her again, and again, and again. When he finally finishes, tears are flowing freely down her face, her ass is red and sore, and she is throbbing in need. Pleasure courses unfaltering through her body. He can smell the blood through the heavy scent of her arousal. Elena has bitten her lips so hard and so frequently that they are bruised and bloody.

Slowly, carefully, Elijah slips his hand down the front of her panties. When he comes in contact with her slick sex, he growls lowly. He quickly slips his middle and ring fingers inside her, stretching her faster than she thought she could handle. He pumps them slowly, drawing out the torture until she is driven to the brink of insanity.  
When he feel she is about to fall over the edge, he pulls his fingers from her. He immediately brings them to his mouth as she whimpers quietly. An idea came to mind, he wondered if he could make her come on command. He smiled and grabbed her waist, startling her. He leaned in slowly and whispered into her ear hotly, "Come for me,  
Elena." At the sound of his command, she came. Her juices soaked her panties and dripped down her legs.

When Elijah smelled the fresh wave of her juices, he snapped. Her remaining clothes were gone, his strewn carelessly behind him as he held her wrists in a death grip and plunged into her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he pounded relentlessly into her. He bent his knees a bit more and thrusted up into her at a different angle, knowing full well what spot he was hitting inside her. She gasped before biting her swollen lips and praying that the torture would end. Unexpectedly, Elena came and came hard. Elijah followed not soon after. He pulled out of her and caught her before she dropped to the ground. He smirked at how fragile she still was compared to him. Elena felt a rush of air and her eyes opened. She and Elijah now stood deep inside the caves.

*At the Mikaelson Mansion*

Esther flipped impatiently through her grimoire, she needed to find a spell that would make the Gilbert girl suffer for betraying her. Elsewhere in the house, Rebekah and Kol tried to figure out exactly where Elijah had been the night before. "Maybe he found himself a lady friend," Kol said. "Our brother? Elijah? A lady friend? Please," Rebekah sneered. "He was probably off with that doppelganger wench. I swear, him and his obsession with the Petrovas is going to get him caught in something we're going to have to save him from." She looked at her nails in disgust and began painting them a new color. Kol thought back to that morning when his big brother had gotten home. "You know," he said in wonder. "When our dear big brother came home this morning, he was still wearing his tuxedo." Rebekah looked up at him with indifference clear on her face. "And?" she demanded impatiently. "Nothing, nevermind," he said hastily after a few moments of silence.

He stood and quietly left the house. He began walking toward the caves he loved playing in with his brothers as a child. He stopped at the entrance when he saw the expensive material of his brother's suit laying on the ground. He walked inside, staying silent. This should be interesting. What he saw when he peeked around a cave wall was one he wasn't expecting. He quickly and silently hid behind the cave wall as he recognised the young girl's partner. He watched his brother working over the Petrova girl. Kol couldn't see his face but he knew there was probably blood on it. The smell permeated through the air and he suspected the blood around the girl's mouth was her own. He guessed his big brother hit a spot inside the girl that she liked if her high pitched wail was any indication. His brother rose up onto his knees and pulled the girl with him.

Kol's eyes widened at the possessiveness of his brother's actions. His eyebrows raised as he heard his brother speak to the poor girl. "Quiet, remember? Or do you want to be punished?" Elena struggled to catch her breath as she whispered, "Maybe." Kol slowly pulled out his phone while his brother flipped the trembling girl onto her elbows and knees. Elena cried out as Elijah shoved harshly inside her. Kol sat his phone down, allowing it to record what was happening, as he undid his pants. 'I am such a pervert,' he thought with a smile.

*At the Grille*

Caroline and Matt were severely horrified. Klaus and Rebekah were on the other side of the Grill in a dark corner staring at them. "Hey Matt?" Caroline said, her eyes never leaving Klaus. "Yeah, Care?" he replied. "Are you as thoroughly creeped out as I am?" she asked. She looked away from the Creeping Originals to see Matt nod. Stefan walked in and immediately walked over to them. He handed Caroline a piece of paper and said, "Here's that number you asked for." He looked back at the Originals and smirked as Caroline headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Matt, Stefan, and Caroline smiled widely at each other as Esther Mikaelson stormed into the Grill. She headed straight over to her children and immediately scolded them for staring. They tried to hold in their laughter and succeeded, sort of. The embarrassed Originals went over to them and apologized for staring.

Then they left. Damon walked in with Finn and a red-head that Matt and Caroline didn't know, but Stefan did. "Hello Stefan," she said with a smirk. "Sage," he said. The Salvatores introduced Finn, Sage, Caroline, and Matt to each other. They then began talking about Esther's secret plan, which Rebekah and Klaus already knew about. When they were finished, the Salvatores briefly wondered in their heads, 'Where in the world is Elena?'

*Back at the Caves*

Kol worked his fist furiously over his own cock as Elijah plunged his into the writhing doppelganger beneath him. Kol was astounded at how restless his brother was and how submissive the young Petrova was to him. He moaned slightly before biting his lip, fearing his big brother would draw attention to him. Kol knew that his elder brother knew that he was there. But, Elijah was too otherwise occupied to deal with his creeping Tom of a younger brother. Both Mikaelsons came and collapsed. Kol tapped his phone to stop the recording and silently slipped out the way he came. Elijah lay on his back with a trembling Elena on her stomach next to him. She feared that since she had broken the rules, she had not pleased him. Elijah smiled as if reading her thoughts and said, "You did very well, Elena. I'm proud of you." She smiled weakly at the praise. "Thank you, Master," she said, voice sounding as tired as she felt. "Sleep, my love," he whispered tenderly. "When you awake, you will be safe in your bed with the rest of Mystic Falls none the wiser about us." Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. He quickly gathered their clothes and dressed first her, then himself.

In no time at all, he was placing her gently under the covers of her bed. He bent to kiss her tenderly, whispering into her ear, "Thank you, Elena," before disappearing. Elijah hastily headed toward the Grille, already late for a meeting with his brothers. Esther was homw again, searching through her grimoires. Elijah entered the Grille and immediately spotted his brothers and sister. "You're late," Rebekah said. Elijah smiled and kissed his sister's cheek. "My apologies, sweet sister," he replied. His brothers rolled their eyes. Their meeting about their Mother only lasted an hour. Elijah smiled, he had just enough time to return home and shower before arriving at Elena's. He sighed, reminicing on how responsive she was to him. As he moved to leave, Finn lightly halted him with a hand on his arm. "Where were you?" he inquired quietly.  
Elijah smiled and said, "I had a previous engagement that needed attending to." That was enough for Finn and he permitted his brother to leave.

*At the Witch House*

Bonnie sat calmly in front of her friends; they were all still in the stages of processing what she had told them. "On the night of the full moon, I am going to help Esther take down her children, and with them, Elena."


End file.
